Le jour où j'ai décidé de te faire mien
by akuryouxxakuma
Summary: Voldemort voit un couple d'enfants qui sont perdus dans les bois. Tous deux ressemblent à une certaine menace aux yeux verts bien connu . Qu'advient-il lorsque leurs parents viennent les chercher et commencent à crier après eux au sujet de voyage dans le temps? Mpreg implicite! HP / LV. Rating M pour cause de Lemon


**Titre: The Day I Decided to Make You Mine.** Le jour où j'ai décidé de te faire mien.

 **Disclaimer** : L'auteur de cette histoire, Dracfirewolves, ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter ou de l'univers dans lequel il vit. Ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowlings. Cependant Dracfirewolves m'a très gentiment autorisée à traduire sa superbe fiction.

 **Rating** : M. lemon et SLASH. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Homophobes dehors !

 **Notedetraduction** : Mille fois merci à Dracfirewolves d'avoir accepté mon offre de traduction. C'est la première fois que je me lance en je suis donc toute seul à traduire et j'espère que ma traduction va vous plaire ! Tous les conseils sont bien entendus les bienvenus. Cette histoire est un OS que j'ai personnellement adoré !

SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS

Les yeux fouillaient la sombre et dense forêt interdite. Le sorcier essayait de repérer et d'écouter tous les signes d'activité mais ne voyait pas de mouvement dans l'ombre et n'entendait aucun bruit outre le déplacement de la terre et des brindilles sous ses pas.

Quelques instants avant, tandis que le seigneur des ténèbres avait testé la faiblesse des services de protection de son ancienne école, il avait été certain d'avoir entendu des voix plus loin dans les bois.

Les voix semblaient jeunes, comme des étudiants qui s'étaient bêtement rendu hors des frontières de sécurité de leur école bien-aimée.  
Un moment de silence passa. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé? Il était sur le point de rejeter complètement cette idée et de retourner à sa tâche précédente.

"Damien! Attend-moi!"

Là ! il l'entendait de nouveau, il savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas le seul sorcier dans la forêt cette nuit. Le Lord suivi ces voix afin d'assouvir sa curiosité.

Qui était assez fou pour faire face aux dangers de la forêt la nuit? Une forêt où le Seigneur des Ténèbres rôdait actuellement ... Peut-être qu'ils le mènerait au problème de sécurité qu'il cherchait ardemment de trouver dans l'école de Poudlard . Il passa entre les arbres se tapissant dans l'ombre et entendit les jeunes voix s'amplifier..

"Tiens-toi Alex, nous ne voulons pas que quelque chose nous attrape ici!"

Je sais, mais c'est si sombre ici! Sais-tu même où nous allons?"

"B-Bien sûr, je sais, nous sommes ... nous devons aller dans cette voie ...!"

Voldemort suivit les voix qui étaient maintenant dirigés loin de la cour d'école.

"Merde Damien, nous sommes perdus!"

Voldemort se cacha derrière un arbre particulièrement grand quand il arriva finalement derrière les voix qu'il avait suivi ces quinze dernières minutes. Il avait sa baguette d'if prête à étourdir les deux lionceaux afin qu'il puisse les interroger au lieu de les suivre.

Pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis?

Parce que les deux gamins n'avaient absolument aucun sens de l'orientation. Ils avaient été dirigés inconsciemment vers le territoire des Acromantula de la forêt, de sorte qu'à ce point, les suivre serait inutile et dangereux pour sa propre santé.

L'esprit de Voldemort enregistrait les apparences des deux adolescents. Il supposa qu'ils étaient frères vu la ressemblance qu'ils avaient. L'un était était plus grand et semblait avoir quelques années de plus que l'autre, mais les deux avaient une apparence similaire.

Ils paraissaient tous les deux avoir exactement le même regard qu'un certain ennemi aux yeux verts, qui avait été l'épine de son pied dès sa naissance . C'était comme s'il voyait double ! Malgré son anormalement élevé maîtrise de soi , il dû se battre pour retenir un gémissement...un Potter était déjà assez mauvais pour lui !

Pourtant, avec un œil plus attentif il réalisa qu'aucun de ces deux gamins n'étaient Potter, de cela, il en était maintenant certain. Il y avait de subtiles différences dans leurs apparences qui le conduisait à croire qu'aucun des deux n'étaient Harry Potter. Leurs yeux étaient colorés avec la même couleur verte frappante et pourtant ces yeux n'étaient pas les mêmes, en fait, ils semblaient avoir des taches de rouge dans leur iris. Voldemort vit aussi que leurs yeux semblaient également manquer du feu qu'il voyait dans les yeux du garçon lors de leurs confrontations.

Le plus jeune des deux adolescents devant lui avait les cheveux à la hauteur de sa taille , lise et retombaient gracieusement sur sa hanche droite mais partaient en épis à leurs extrémités . Les cheveux noirs de l'adolescent plus âgé étaient plus court et plus docile que Potter.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils s'étaient auparavant déjà appelé mutuellement par des noms différents pour considérer le fait que ces enfants soient réellement Potter .

Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait immobile de perplexité, le plus âgé des deux frères, Damien, essayait d'identifier des repères familiers qui permettraient à son son petit frère, Alex, et lui même de retourner à l'école . Sa robe de Gryffondor ne cessaient de s'accrocher sur les branches d'arbres . Il regarda derrière lui son frère qui avait le même problème avec son petit uniforme de Serpentard. Alex fixait maintenant Damien et siffla

 **:Prêt à admettre que nous sommes perdus maintenant ?:**

Damien grogna sèchement **: Bien! Oui, nous sommes perdus! Content? ?:**

Au lieu d'être satisfait de cette aveu, Alex roula simplement ses yeux son irritation grandement souligné

 **: Idiots de Gryffondor... Tout est de ta faute ! à force de jouer avec cette chose regarde où on en est ! Maman t'a dit de ne pas visser avec des choses comme ça! Lorsque Maman découvrira ce qui est arrivé, nous serons foutus ! Je je ne pense pas que Père sera très heureux aussi !:**

 **: En fait, je suis plus inquiet de la colère de maman .:** dit Damien avec un frisson.

L'aîné se retourna vers les bois sombres, et continua d'essayer de deviner de quel manière ils pourraient retrouver la sécurité du château. Il fut bientôt contraint à s'arrêter quand il trébucha à cause d'un rondin de boit morts et tomba dans quelque chose d'inconfortablement poisseux.

"Hey Alex?"

Quoi encore, Imbécile? " demanda Damien

"Tu te souviens quand maman nous a parlé d'Aragog?"

Il se redressa, en essayant de tirer pour remettre correctement la sangle blanche de ses vêtements, mais il ne retira pas son regard des cimes des arbres de la forêt.

Alex devient nerveux, "Oui."

"Et à propos de ses enfants constamment affamés?"

Le jeune déglutit, «Ouais.»

Damien pointa son doigt vers le haut. Alex leva les yeux et se retrouva à fixer directement trois Acromantulas perchées dans des épaisses toiles près du sommet des arbres, et bien sûr, elles avaient plutôt l'air affamées.

Quand la première araignée bondit sur eux, ils se rappelèrent douloureusement que sans leurs baguettes la situation était encore plus périlleuse . Alex esquiva l'arachnide et tira son frère sur le sol.

Tous deux étaient désormais entrain de courir loin de leurs assaillants, mais les araignées étaient bien plus rapides. Deux d'entre elles bloquaient facilement leur fuite et la troisième se glissait derrière eux.

Alex resta figé avec son frère "Damien?"

"Ouais?"

«Nous sommes morts."

~HPLV~

Voldemort avait été encore plus décontenancé quand les enfants commencèrent à parler Fourchelangue . Qui étaient ces jeunes? Avaient-ils un quelconque lien à Potter? Comment pouvaient-ils parler Fourchelangue? Étaient-ils liés à ... lui-même?! Questions, il avait trop de questions, et il voulait des réponses!

Quand il vit les Acromantulas qui attaquaient les adolescents il sortit de l'ombre et les suivit. Ils avaient tourné dernière un gros rocher , il les suivit et fut accueillit avec la vue des jeunes garçons encerclés . Après que le cadet fit un commentaire morbide sur leurs situation, l'araignée qui était arrivé derrière les deux enfants attaqua , laissant une morsure vicieuse sur le bras du plus jeune frère. Le frère aîné jeta un coup de poing dans les yeux de la bête , la forçant à se retirer du bras avec mécontentement. Comme plus grand adolescent s'occupait du plus petit , Voldemort eu un moment pour se demander pourquoi les enfants de nos jours ne songeaient jamais à prendre leurs maudites baguettes ! Il soupira et jeta une malédiction de coupe qui a trancha l'abdomen d'une araignée qui s'approchait et sectionna l'une de ses jambes. Le cri de l'araignée attira l'attention des enfants sur l'homme en forme de serpent qui suivait le chemin de leur chasse. L'homme lança deux malédictions de coupe en plus dans les autres Acromantulas touchant les empreintes de pas où elles se trouvaient faisant fuir les arachnides et le laissant seul avec les adolescents.

~HPLV~

Damien tenait tendrement son frère cadet contre lui . La morsure était sur le bras d'Alex et saignait abondamment. Une substance brillante coulait de la plaie. Damien pria pour que ce soit une sorte d'araignée baveuse et non une araignée cracheuse de venin. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'étendre maintenant sur ce sujet...pas quand un sorcier aux yeux rougeoyant se tenait si près devant eux. Alex n'était que vaguement conscient de ce visiteur et était aussi alerte qu'une personne gravement blessé pourrait être ... donc pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Alex ne reconnaissait pas ce sorcier, mais Damien savait qui il était . Il savait cet homme très bien d'après ce que ses parents lui avaient dit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla près de Damien et d'Alex,

"Laissez-moi voir la morsure." commanda t'il.

Damien n'hésita pas à brandir le bras de son petit frère pour l'approcher de l'homme. Voldemort agita sa baguette au-dessus de la morsure et la substance brillante se retira hors du bras et fut jeter sur la terre faisant résonner le bruit d'un plop visqueux.

Une autre vague, et la chair déchirée commença à se tisser ensemble. Les yeux fermés d'Alex s'ouvrirent et furent pris dans le regard rouge de l'homme pâle devant lui, il connaissait ces yeux. Avant que son frère, ou l'homme étrange avec son regard familiers puisse dire quelque chose, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien appeler son nom et celui de Damien au loin.

"Alex!Damien! Où êtes-vous ?!"

Le sorcier étrange jura et s'enfuit avant qu'il ne puisse être repéré. Alex était sur le point d'appeler à lui l'homme, son bras qui venait de guérir tendu vers la direction dans laquelle l'homme était parti mais Damien l'arrêta et secoua la tête.

"Ne dis rien." il chuchota. L'aîné l'aida à tenir debout, les deux se renversèrent presque à nouveau quand leur mère apparu et les capturera dans une étreinte étouffante.

"Vous voilà! J'étais tellement inquiet!"

Voldemort, ne voulant pas rencontrer un des bâtards de l'Ordre, se cacha derrière l'arbre le plus proche et scruta autour de lui pour avoir un aperçu des parents de ces garçons mystérieux. Ce qu'il vit lui fit faire un accro dans sa respiration .

L'homme ressemblait aux adolescents, mais cet homme était si ... enchanteur. Une silhouette presque féminine revêtit élégamment d'une robe d'émeraude moulante surplombé d'une peau pâle sans faille qui contrastait comme la lune dans la noirceur de la forêt sombre . Ses douces lèvres roses embrassable semblaient l'attirer avec chaque mot qu'elle chuchotait aux garçons.

Voldemort brûlait de courir ses mains dans les cheveux noir de jais qui donnait à l'homme la ravissante apparence d'être sorti d'une partie de jambe en l'air . Ses yeux lui semblait être les émeraudes les plus vivantes et expressive qu'il n'ait jamais vu ...et pourtant il les avait vu avant. Ces yeux, bien que dépourvu de lunettes, appartenaient à Harry Potter. Un simple coup d'œil vers le haut de ce corps délicieux, et il la vit, la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il recula violemment en réalisant la façon dont il avait lorgner sur le garçon ... Attendez, ce ne était pas un gamin de seize ans qui se tenait là. Ce Potter était plus âgé, mais comment-?

Il fut interrompu dans conflit intérieur quand une autre voix rejoignit le groupe.

«Je vois que tu as trouvé les petits mécréants."

Lorsque Voldemort vit le nouveau arrivant, il oublia presque comment réfléchir, la baguette qui était resté dans sa main tomba sur le sol de la forêt.

C'était lui ! ... Lui ! C'était Tom Riddle ! Il se tenait à regarder les adolescents dans l'expectative. L'aîné des deux enfants échappa à l'emprise de Potter,

"Bonjour papa, euh je suppose que vous vous demandez ce que nous faisons ici …"

 **: C'est un euphémisme:** siffla Potter d'un ton de manière dangereuse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait entendre déglutir les deux frères de sa cachette.

 **: Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas jouer AVEC LES RETOURNEURS DE TEMPS MERDE ?!:**

 **: Douze fois, je crois amour:** indiqua Riddle.

 **: PAPA !:**

 **: Père !:**

 **: Vous récoltez ce que vous semez...:** dit Tom Riddle d'une voix traînante.

"Merci chéri, maintenant où en étais-je? ... **Oh oui, VOUS POURRIEZ VOUS TUER ! NON SEULEMENT IL Y A DES CENTAINES DE CREATURES DANGEREUSES QUI VIVENT DANS CETTE FORET MAIS AUSSI ET SURTOUT DANS CETTE EPOQUE C'EST LA GUERRE ! :**

Voldemort essayait vraiment de maintenir son sang-froid et se concentrer sur ses questions qui avait finalement des réponses, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se 'retrouver avec un petit problème causé par le délice qu'était un Harry Potter en colère .

 **: Eh bien ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense ?! Alex ?! Damien?!:**

Les têtes des deux garçons se colora dans leurs honte,

"Nous sommes désolé maman..."

L'aîné, Damien ajouta, "je ne toucherai jamais plus un retourneur de temps!" Potter soupira et serra ses enfants, «Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si je vous avais perdu vous deux!"

Le garçon plus petit, Alex, demanda : «Comment nous avez-vous trouvé si vite?"

Potter expliqua, " Les directeurs de Poudlard ont une manière de savoir à peu près tout ce qui se passe dans leur école, surtout si ils tiennent un œil sur certains étudiants . Severus nous a appelé par cheminée dès le moment où vous avez commencé à utiliser le retourneur de temps. Vous avez de la chance que nous avions une façon de repérer à quelle heure vous avez commencé à utilisé le retourneur et quand vous avez disparus ! "

'Severus comme directeur?' pensa brièvement le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec émerveillement.

Tom se racla la gorge "Je crois que cette aventure a été assez pour une journée, il est temps de rentrer à l'école. Damien, Alex, vous deux allez partir en premier , un certain directeur attend de vous donner vos détentions. Ta mère et moi seront un peu long à rentrer nous aimerions un peu de temps pour...nous calmer »

Les deux adolescents rougirent comme s' ils eurent réalisé que leur père était aussi fâche contre eux. Tom pressa son pouce contre une amulette rouge qui pendait autour de son cou, et, un portail brumeux rouge apparut à côté de lui. D'une main ferme sur leurs épaules, il guida ses enfants à travers le dit portail. Une fois qu'il se referma derrière eux, il se tourna vers son jeune mari.

"Ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu es sexy quand tu es en colère ? " ronronna Riddle en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Potter.

'Par l'Enfer?!' pensa Voldemort.

"Peut-être une ou deux fois M. Riddle?" fut la réponse séduisante et effronté.

En un instant, Voldemort regarda son futur lui épinglé le Potter du futur à proximité du rocher lisse qui était assez incliné pour que la beauté aux yeux émeraudes puisse s'allonger dessus. Riddle attaqua les lèvres roses, gagnant un gémissement sourd de Harry. Voldemort pouvait voir «sa» langue dans la caverne chaleureuse de la bouche du jeune homme.

Les bras de Harry montèrent pour s'enrouler autour du cou de Riddle, alors que "ses" mains sillonnaient les cheveux foncés. Tom grogna et tira les vêtements de l'autre de sorte qu'une épaule douce et crémeuse apparaisse; il arrêta le baiser pour sucer la jonction du cou et de l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Ah!"

La bouche de Voldemort s'assécha alors que Tom déboutonnait la robe de Harry, révélant son magnifique corps mince.

«Juste fait-le glisser un peu plus bas ' pria le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait voir tous de ce magnifique ange . Ses mains se contractèrent du désir de toucher et de faire plaisir à cet ange.

À ce stade, Harry avait fondu en une masse de miaulement alors que Riddle laissait une traînée de baisé le long de son estomac, ignorant que dans l'ombre, Voldemort était désormais douloureusement conscient de son problème qui était apparu un peu plus tôt. Il lui fallu toute sa maîtrise de soi et la volonté pour ne pas en "prendre soin"

Riddle se pencha en arrière pour défaire le reste de la robe du jeune homme. La vitesse à laquelle il retira le reste des vêtements était terriblement lente pour le spectateur inaperçu de ces bois, qui retint un grognement d'impatience. Puis, finalement, Harry Potter fut nu devant Voldemort donnant une vue assez agréable ainsi. Il put enfin voir tous les frémissements du corps délicat du jeune homme.

"Tom, j'ai besoin de toi!" s'écria-t-il, «Tom! S'il te plaît, maintenant!"

Les deux de Riddle faillirent venir en l'entendant. Voldemort était tellement occupé à boire des yeux Harry qu'il ne remarqué pas son "lui " du futur sortir son membre gonflé, jeter un sort lubrifiant dessus, et entrez la douce créature en Harry dans une seule longue poussée. Il s'arrêta quand il fut entré à sa garde.

"AH!"

Les minces jambes enroulées autour des hanches de Riddle, le sexe de l'homme durcit recommença ses mouvements

"Oh, doux Merlin, Tom! ... Ah! Aaaah!"

Toute retenue abandonné Voldemort comprit qu'il devait se soulager où sinon ce spectacle et ces sons célestes pourraient le tuer! Sa propre main erra alors doucement .

Riddle s'enfonça plus rapidement et plus profondément dans son amant dont les cris augmentèrent de volume. Tom embrassa Harry une fois de plus avant d'abaisser sa bouche à l'oreille du plus jeune et murmura assez fort pour que Voldemort puisse entendre: **A qui appartiens-tu?:** demanda t'il dans la langue des serpent.

"Toi! ... **Oh Merlin, je suis ... tiens...** **Oh ... TOM !:** L'addition de fourchelangue était trop pour Harry qui vint avec un cri sur son ventre. Riddle suivit après lui , mordant dans l'épaule de Harry avec un gémissement; Harry miaula sous la sensation de la semence chaude de son amant alors que ses jambes fatiguées tombaient des hanches de Tom qui sortait de lui lentement …

Voldemort haletait derrière son arbre. D'un coup de baguette le désordre sur sa main était nettoyé. Il regarda la paire qui se prélassait après avoir chaudement fait l'amour. Riddle saisit la robe jetée de Harry et habilla l'homme aux yeux verts.

«Je t'aime." murmura il.

Avant que Harry puisse refermer sa robe, Voldemort vit Riddle l'empêche et se pencher pour embrasser son estomac, «Je t'aime toi, nos fils, et notre fille à venir . A ce jour je crois que t'épouser était la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais fait. "

Harry rougit, "Wow Tom, Qu'est ce qui a provoqué cet aveux si soudain?"

«C'était dans mon esprit, je voulais juste te le dire."

Le jeune homme, désormais redressé dans ses robes embrassa Riddle, une fois de plus. Voldemort aperçut un anneau d'argent sur le doigt du superbe homme.

"Je t'aime aussi, Tom ... Allez, Severus se demande sans doute ce qui nous prend autant de temps."

Il tira son mari et pressa son pouce contre l'amulette. Lorsque le portail rouge ouvrit une fois de plus, Tom Riddle prit la main de Harry et l'embrassa,

"Après vous Mme Riddle." le taquina t-il .

"Oi!" avant que son mari puisse se venger, Tom le poussa à travers le portail. Tout comme le futur Riddle était sur le point de passer à travers le portail, il se retourna et regarda directement Voldemort, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Tom, cependant ne dis rien . Tout ce qu'il fit fut de sourire au Seigneur des Ténèbres solitaire, puis il se retourna et sortit.

Quand Tom Riddle quitta le portail, il eu à lui la vue de son mari tombé sur le cul, sous le sourire narquois de l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, Severus Rogue. Tom secoua la tête et souleva le jeune homme . Harry le regarda comme s'il était prêt à le mordre mais il effaça rapidement l'air renfrogné du bel homme lorsqu'il lui donna un autre baiser passionné .

« Vous n'avez pas un manoir entier où vous pouvez copuler plutôt que dans le milieu de mon bureau, Messieurs Riddle ?». dis sournoisement Severus.

Harry rit et tira son mari vers la cheminée la plus proche. Quand ils furent à la maison, il se tourna vers Tom qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. "A quoi pense-tu ?" lui demanda t'il .

Tom le regarda doucement, «Oh, je me rappelais juste le jour où j'ai décidé de te faire mien."

~ HPLV~

Pendant ce temps, dans le présent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres retourna à sa tâche de trouver une faiblesse dans les salles de Poudlard, mais cette fois c'était pour une raison différente, plus désespérée. Il avait besoin de séduire une certaine menace aux yeux verts jusque dans son lit dès que possible.


End file.
